Never Leave Me
by Unorthodox Enigma
Summary: Rob and Sonya Szatkowski love each other but Rob's job takes a toll on both of them. Cheesy oneshot. Don't worry, this one has a happy ending.


**AUTHOR: **Doreen  
**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Robert and Sonya Szatkowski. They own themselves, and most probably each other. Anything related to the WWE belongs to Vince McMahon.  
**A/N**: Hahaha, strangely enough, I thought of this when I was in the shower. Seems a bit cheesy to me, but I'm not going to pass this up. Just think of all the water I wasted trying to come up with this! So… to the poor water I so stupidly wasted, this is for you too! What the heck, I'm starting to talk useless crap. I think I'll stop here and actually let you read the fic…

"Fine, have it your way then!" shouted Rob Szatkowski, grabbing his car keys and stalked out of his house. He got into his car and drove away as far as he could from his wife, Sonya.

"Women", he muttered, a frown on his usually expressionless face. "Who understands them anyway?"

Usually, he and Sonya never fought this much. Truth be told, they were actually quite a happy couple. People say that if you've met Rob, then you've met Sonya and vice versa. They were so much alike. They were soul mates. They were like two peas in a pod. Both were very relaxed, very laid-back and very easygoing. Both loved each other so much.

When Sonya had metal rods operated into her left leg after the jet-ski accident, she complained that her leg sometimes ached, especially during winter. Being the loving husband that he was, he told her that they would be moving to California where it was much warmer so her leg won't ache. Many people thought that this was very generous of Rob. It was known that Rob would sacrifice and do anything to make Sonya happy.

Rob stopped his car as he reached his favorite place; the beach. He loved the beach because it was quiet and soothing to him; unlike the hustle and the bustle of the city where people were rushing here and there. It was a good place to just relax and think. After getting out of his car and locking it, he sat on the soft, white sand of the beach; watching the waves as the sun was about to set.

The past few months have been like hell for him and Sonya. She complained that he wasn't home enough. He countered back by saying that she doesn't understand what it's like to be on the road almost everyday. Today was his day off and he was looking forward to spend some quality time with Sonya. Instead, he got into another fight with her. But it wasn't just today. They had fights almost everyday; most of them were on the phone.

His mind flashed back to the fight he had with Sonya earlier on.

"_But you're never home, Rob! Every week, you're off to do a show or an event here and there," said Sonya._

"_Babe, please, you've got to understand!"_

"_I married you because I loved you; not so that you can leave me here alone at home while you fly your ass all over America!"_

"_I thought you'd understand, Sonya. When I proposed, I asked you if you understood the circumstances of my job."_

"_Well, maybe if you thought of that earlier before you proposed to me, maybe we won't be having fights like this almost everyday!"_

"_Are you saying that you regretted marrying me?"_

"_Maybe I am!" shouted Sonya, her face red with anger._

"_Fine, have it your way then!" he shouted back._

Rob shook his head at the memory. He didn't want to remember any of it. Suddenly, he was interrupted by someone softly tapping on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Sonya looking down at him.

"Hey," he said, avoiding her gaze.

"Hey."

She sat down next to him and placed a hand on his arm. What he heard after that shocked him.

Sonya burst into tears.

"Rob, I'm so sorry," she sobbed, burying her face into her hands. "I – I shouldn't have said that to you. I'm so sorry… it's just that I was always so lonely at home and I can't take it sometimes."

Instantly, his anger melted away and he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her.

"Baby, it's alright," he muttered soothingly into her ear, stroking her hair. "It's alright…"

She looked up at him and it broke his heart to see her so sad. Her eyes and nose were red from all the crying. Rob had never meant for Sonya to be sad. He wanted her to be happy.

That was all that he ever wanted.

"You're not mad at me?" asked Sonya.

"I could never get mad at you," said Rob, smiling.

He leaned down and kissed her lightly on her lips. She smiled back at him and rested her head on his shoulder with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. They watched as the sun finally set.

"Rob?" said Sonya after a while.

"Yes?"

"Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Never leave me alone like that next time."

"I assure you," he said, kissing her on the side of her head. "There won't be a next time."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**FIN**


End file.
